Your Love is all I ever wanted
by BissN
Summary: Jacob Black hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal auf denjenigen prägt, der ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann. Kein Problem für den Wolf Dave um zu stimmen.. oder?


„Hey, Schwuchtel!" Eine altbekannte Stimme ließ mich zusammen zucken. Ich fuhr herum und bereute es schon wieder. Das „Rudel" wie man sie nannte, war wieder da. Um genau zu sein bestand es aus Jared Camerone und Paul Lahote – die beiden waren eine Stufe ober mir. Mit denen hatte ich noch nicht so ein Problem gehabt. Und dann waren Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call und vorallem: Jacob Black. Sie gingen in meiner Stufe und hatten fast die gleichen Kurse wie ich.

Mitten im Jahr waren sie einfach verschwunden, es gingen Gerüchte rum, dass sie Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber hatten. Das konnte ja durchs Küssen übertragen werden. Also hatten sie alle das gleiche Mädchen geküsst? Oder sie hatten sich einfach gegenseitig geküsst? Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Mal ehrlich, sei sahen nicht sonderlich krank aus.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei meinen eigenen Gedanken. Außerdem fiel mir ein, dass ich hier schon ne Weile doof rumstand und das Rudel anstarrte. Wobei dieses mir gefährlich nahe kam. Bloß weg hier. Sie schienen alle ein Stück größer geworden, muskulöser. Noch schlimmer.

Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich an die Hasstiraden und dummen Sprüche gewöhnt, an rumgeschubse und den ein oder anderen Streich.

Gewöhnt ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es alles so gerne miterlebte.

Natürlich waren daran nicht nur Jacob, Embry und Quil beteiligt. Aber die waren eben die schlimmsten.

Waurm sie das taten?

Ich bin Dave jackson, 16 Jahre alt, 1,82 groß und stockschwul.

Schade, dass die Idioten sie wieder da waren. Ohne sie könnte man meinen Alltag schon fast als angenehm betrachten…

Die anderen schienen das ganz anders zu sehen. Als ich durch die Gänge lief hörte ich schon getuschel, dass sie wieder da waren und wie gut sie doch aussahen.

Leider sah meine beste Freundin Lola das genauso.

Schon von weitem sah ich ihr fettes grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie umarmte mich herzlich.

„Er ist wieder da!" quickte sie.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, leider." Murmelte ich dabei.

Mit ‚er' meinte sie niemand anders als Embry Call.

Was sie an ihm so toll fand, wusste ich bis heute nicht.

Ich wusste nicht, wie man seit 3 Jahre in ein und denselben Kerl verknallt sein kann, der einen nicht einmal beachtet.

Lola Tear war schon seit dem Kindergarten meine beste Freundin.

In der Grundschule wurden wir bösartig auseinander gerissen, aber seit der High school waren wir wieder in einer Stufe und besucht die gleichen Kurse.

Sie wusste schon am Anfang unser High school Zeit, dass ich schwul war.

Selbst nach dem Outing stand sie zu mir.

Sie war ein kleiner Sonnenschein.

Ein schüchternes Mädchen, 1,50 groß mit großen Kulleraugen.

Man musste sie einfach gerne haben.

Außerdem hat man die meiste Zeit das Bedürfnis sie in Arm zu nehmen und von der bösen, bösen Welt zu beschützen.

Tja, das war Lola.

„Er sieht verdammt gut aus!" schwärmte Lola, seufzte tief.

Ich grinste.

„Du bist sicher seitdem zwei Zentimeter gewachsen. Schmeiß dich an ihn ran!"

Lola haute mir gegen die Schulter.

„Idiot! Ich meins ernst!"

Ich lachte.

„Ist ja gut."

Wir liefen langsam den Gang entlang.

Es war Montag, das hieß wir hatten jetzt Kunst.

„Ich wünschte, er würde mich nur ein bisschen beachten. Das ist so unfair!"

Seufzte Lola erneut, fuhr sich durch ihr welliges Haar.

„ach komm schon. So toll ist der Typ nicht. Wenn er dich nicht will, hat er selber Pech."

„JaJa." Winkte Lola ab. „Du hast gut reden. Du bist nicht seit über 3 Jahren verliebt in ein und denselber Kerl."

„Ja und deswegen habe ich auch keine Probleme."

Wir liefen in den Raum 207, indem wir immer Kunst haben.

Setzen und an den üblichen 4-er Tisch, zu zweit.

„Denkst du er geht in unseren Kunst kurs?" fragte Lola.

Das Thema war also immer noch Embry Call.

„Hoffentlich nicht." Brummte ich, legte meine Tasche auf den freien Platz und verteilte meine Sachen auf den Tischen.

„Du bist blöd, Dave." Meinte Lola, holte nun ebenfalls ihre Sachen raus.

„Hey Dave!" Ein paar Mädels liefen ans unserem Klassenzimmer vorbei und winkten mir zu, lächelten.

Lisa, Marie und Jessica.

„Hi." Sagte ich nur und schon waren sie wieder verschwunden.

Na ja, im Gegensatz zu den Jungs mochten mich die meisten Mädchen ganz gerne.

Langsam füllte sich der Raum.

Ich saß gelangweilt auf meinem Platz, wartete auf unterrichtsbeginn und musste mir Lolas Schwärmereien anhören.

Plötzlich verstummte sie, stattdessen legte sich ein breites strahlen auf ihr Gesicht.

Ich sah zu Tür und erkannte den Grund dafür.

Embry Call ging tatsächlich in unseren Kunst kurs.

Ebenso die anderen drei.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, hoffte es würde ein ruhiger Tag werden.

„Hey, ist da noch frei?"

Ich sah wieder auf, direkt in die Augen von Jacob Black.

Er stand vor mir, deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem meine Tasche stand.

„Nein."

„Wer sitz da?" fragte er weiter nach.

„Meine Tasche."

Jacob verzog kurz das Gesicht, nahm dann meine Tasche, legte die auf den Boden. Dann schob er den Stuhl zurück und ließ sich auf den Platz fallen.

Neben ihn Embry.

Jetzt war ich es, der das Gesicht verzog.

Tschüss geliebte Hoffnung auf einen ruhigen Tag!

Mein Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten, während Lolas immer höher stiegen.


End file.
